Reyna
by HedwigDream
Summary: Una pequeña versión del inicio de La Marca de Atenea antes de que saliera el libro, enfocado a uno de mis personajes favoritos: Reyna*.


_**Diclaimer: **_Si realmente fuera Rick Riordan, ya hubiera escrito una saga sobre Reyna.

_**N/A: **_Como se darán cuenta, esto lo escribí hace tiempo, antes de que se publicara La Marca de Atenea, así que muchas cosas son diferentes al relato original. Hace unos días limpiaba mis documentos y me encontré con esto, lo releí y me pareció algo rara y divertida, la idea que tenia de la Marca antes de leerla, claro, todo enfocado a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Reyna.

_**Reyna**_

Ni el día ni la ocasión sugerían que los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Reyna fueran aceptables. Primero, ella era la pretor del Campamento Júpiter, famoso por su disciplina a la hora de los castigos; la independencia de mente y cuerpo, poniendo siempre sus sentimientos impulsivos, por detrás del deber que les correspondía.

_Deber. _La palabra volvió sin previo aviso. Reyna había rondado ese tema por horas antes dirigirse a la Asamblea. Incluso su hermana, Hylla, había dado muestras de angustia al ver el rostro confundido y fuera de lugar de Reyna.

-Lindo chico que es Percy ¿no?- había dado justo en el blanco. Tal vez fue su pecho subiendo súbitamente, o algo en sus ojos (mezcla de frustración por no ocultar su problema, y la sorpresa de que su hermana lo hubiera descubierto) que hizo a Hylla callar e intentar dejar el tema para después.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros juntas, en un silencio más incómodo que reflexivo, hasta que Reyna sacó a flote sus pensamientos-¿Cómo?

-Es la forma en la que lo miras- dijo Hylla entendiendo a la perfección la pregunta- me sorprende tanta _feminidad_ por parte de ti, Reyna. Enamorarse es bueno, pero ese chico no pertenece a este lugar…

-Eso no es lo que más me inquieta- la interrumpió mientras el rostro de Jason reclamaba atención en sus pensamientos tan contradictorios como (a su opinión) inútiles- Antes de que Percy llegara, había otro chico, Jason, el otro pretor…

-¿El que desapareció justo cuando comenzaban a salir?- el tono divertido de Hylla sugirió que conocía mucho mejor la situación de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez _salir_ no era exactamente en lo que Reyna basaba su relación con Jason. Pero, a los ojos y oídos del campamento, eso era básicamente lo que sus _autoridades _trataban de ocultar – En este lugar una mirada coqueta y lindas piernas pueden lograr más de lo que te imaginas, hermanita- la simple imagen de su hermana filtreando con algún campista, la hizo querer enterrar el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Ignorando olímpicamente la mirada burlona de Hylla contestó:

-Cuando Jason desapareció, creí que nunca podría conocer a alguien parecido a él. Alguien que me inspirara admiración, con esa aura de poder que…

-Que Percy tiene- continuó la Amazona al notar la voz quebrada de Reyna- Yo misma pude ver eso el Seattle ¿sabes? No conocí al famoso Jason, pero si tiene la mitad de _aura_ que Percy, entiendo tu dilema, pequeña.

Y ahí terminó todo.

Durante el resto del trayecto, en el que ambas hermanas esperaban una amistosa charla sobre sus vidas después de separarse, la única que realmente habló fue Hylla. No dejó fuera un solo detalle de las Amazonas, y Reyna podría jurar que mencionó a cada una de ellas, una descripción física, personalidad y sentencia - frases cortas como _Es una Estúpida _o _Me agrada, _ que resumían con eficacia la opinión que tenía de ellas.

A Reyna seguramente la habría encantado sonreír, incluso reír con gozo, como respuesta a las historias que su hermana narraba. Realmente deseaba dejar de lado esa cubierta formal y dura que mostraba para que encajara con el perfil que todos se habían ideado de ella el mismo día que llegó al campamento. Realmente quería con el alma, lamentarse por su inesperado drama adolescente y ser como cualquier otra chica, sin madre diosa, sin guerras, sin nada de lo que la había hecho tan fuerte (o al menos tan fuerte como mostraba). Pero más que nada, quería saber que alguno de los chicos por los que no lo lograba conciliar el sueño, que Percy o Jason, la quería.

Deseaba poder decir que Jason no la siguió tratando como una amiga e igual más, luego de haberle confesado con timidez, todo lo que sentía por él. Deseaba en un rincón profundo de su alma, que Percy no hubiera recordado a esa novia griega que ponía de por medio siempre que una chica se intentaba propasar con él. Quería que ellos la admiraran como ella lo hacía, quería que la consideraran _bella_ a su manera.

Por eso, con seriedad y reflejando en su postura su obvia autoridad, ordenó que no declararan una batalla al barco de guerra que flotaba sobre el campamento. Sin inmutarse a sobremanera, mostró una sonrisa al ver a Jason en la cubierta, usando su toga de pretor. Realmente quería que esos nervios de su ceño fruncido fueran por ella, su corazón iba a mil por hora, y su cerebro no paraba de gritar insultos a éste, criticándole de impulsivo y poco reflexivo.

Jason había estado perdido mucho tiempo. Era apuesto, nadie lo negaría, y seguramente algunas de las campistas griegas también se habían dado cuenta de ello. Seguramente, después de casi un año sin un mínimo recuerdo de Reyna, ya habría descubierto _su media naranja, _ alguna chica femenina y cariñosa, que demostrara más sus emociones que Reyna, y hubiera declarado sus sentimientos de una forma mucho más romántica.

Mientras tanto su corazón seguía gritando para opacar el sonido de los lamentos de su pensamiento. _No pudo olvidarte, _decía, _Percy no olvidó a su novia, el amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier maldición de Juno. _Y en el fondo reconocía que todo eso era una completa cursilería, Jason nunca la _amó, _la respetó e incluso se encariñó con ella. Pero sabía que jamás había pasado de eso, una simple amiga.

Buscó con su mirada a Percy, había dejado a Hazel y Frank atrás para encaminarse al barco, que seguía flotando sin intención aparente de aterrizar. _Debe ser por Terminus, _pensó al percatarse de que Julia parecía preocupada por la escena que su jefe debía estar haciéndole a los griegos. Percy también parecía haberse dado cuenta que el barco no aterrizaría, porque ahora, su mirada ya no se posaba fijamente en la cubierta, más bien, se dirigía a una escalera de soga que flotaba a unos metros del suelo y por la ya deberían bajar los navegantes.

Bajó la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas, al darse cuenta que la mirada soñadora de Percy (de la que su cerebro se mofaba en su interior) era la misma que su cara estaba adoptando, probablemente a la espera de que Jason bajara para darle una calurosa bienvenida al lugar en el que creció. Aún observaba fijamente sus zapatos cuando un silencio repentino de la multitud, la hizo sobresaltarse y alzar la mirada.

Percy corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía una chica rubia que acababa de bajar del barco. La parte aún cuerda y presente de su cerebro, la hizo dudar del papel que los griegos estaban desempeñando ¿Sin aviso de paz, ni un discurso de sus intenciones? ¿Nada? Sólo una guapa y enamorada chica rubia corriendo a los brazos del pretor.

Esta idea no tuvo tiempo de expandirse o formularse en una orden que ejecutar, porque a unos pasos de acercarse, ambos chicos redujeron la velocidad. El silencio fue roto por algunos murmullos, seguramente chismorreando sobre la identidad de la chica, o la falta de protocolo que ella también había juzgado. Y, como si la formalidad no podía verse más ofendida, la chica le propinó a Percy una soberana cachetada, justo enfrente de todo el Campamento. Algunos campistas con armadura ya se colocaban en posiciones de ataque, cuando Percy alzó la mano, indicando que retrocedieran, ella no tuvo más que mantener la orden, e indicar lo mismo al resto de los soldados. Justo entonces una pequeña disputa se llevaba a cabo entre el chico y su supuesta novia (aunque su actitud poco afectuosa demostraba algo muy diferente…) _Si estuviera en su lugar…, _pensó, desechando con fuerza la idea cuando se dio cuenta que algunos campistas la observaban, esperando su reacción. ¿Cómo pudo haberse difundido el rumor tan rápido? Tal vez fue el esfuerzo que hizo en mantener la seriedad en su cara, que no llevó el hilo de la conversación de Percy y su novia, como el resto del Campamento lo hacía, pero se sorprendió igualmente con el repentino beso.

Tantas cosas pasaron en unos segundos que ha Reyna le pareció difícil poner su completa atención en una sola de ellas: Primero la discusión a gritos de hijo de Neptuno y la rubia, luego un beso, durante el cual pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, que el resto de los tripulantes bajaban observando la disputa con expectación, tanta que uno de ellos (un chico moreno al que no prestó mucha atención) resbaló de la soga y cayó a una considerable distancia del suelo.

De repente, sus neuronas parecieron activarse, desvió toda la atención prestada a Percy, y recordó el verdadero motivo de sus nervios: _Jason_.

Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo vio acercándose directamente a ella. Lo positivo: estaba sano y salvo. Lo negativo: caminaba de la mano de una guapa morena que se pegaba demasiado cómodamente a su brazo. Algo en su interior se rompió con un fuerte ¡_Crack_!, similar, pero más intenso, a la sensación que sintió cuando su hogar con Circe fue destruido. Lo peor, es que el parecía igualmente cómodo con la chica, como si le infundiera confianza, le inspirara admiración, o simplemente a sus ojos (y a los de otros cuantos) la chica desbordaba belleza por cada poro de su esbelta figura.

Una cruel voz irónica en la cabeza de Reyna, se mofaba de ella al creer que algún día superaría a una chica como esa, ni en belleza ni en el espacio que ocupaba en el corazón de Jason. Otra voz más amable, y parecida a la de su madre Bellona, le decía que una delicadita como esa no duraría ni un segundo en el campo de batalla, era débil y poco ágil, nada comparado a la destreza y fuerza de una hija de Bellona, quien no necesitaba a un chico con un _aura_ de poder, para sentirse _bella. _Reyna no había desviado la mirada del rostro de Jason en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando el chico la miró directamente a los ojos, como si esperara alguna reacción especial. Contra todas las expectativas, no se inmutó, levantó un poco más la barbilla, y se situó en una posición elegante, pero práctica si necesitaba atacar de un momento a otro.

A esas alturas, seguramente Jason recordaba su pasado en el Campamento Júpiter, a la Legión 12, y a Reyna… Ella sólo se imaginaba a Jason siendo acosado por las chicas, tal y como a Percy le ocurrió, y repitiendo fervientemente que tenía novia. Claro que eso _nunca_ pasó. Si hubiera sido así en ese momento no se encontraría de la mano de la morena, si no en una romántica escena similar a la de Percy (quien por cierto, aún no despegaba sus labios de la rubia) que ya había aburrido a la mitad del Campamento, ahora concentrados en el verdadero enfrentamiento entre griegos y romanos que tomaría lugar si Reyna y Jason no lograban entenderse.

Los visitantes ya se encontraban a unos 7 metros de Reyna, y Percy había parecido volver a conectarse y asumir la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban. Se detuvieron, y Reyna avanzó dos pasos, dos personas más se situaron a su lado: Hazel y Frank, interiormente les agradeció por el apoyo moral que su presencia representaba, no sólo por la fuerza que se infundió para empezar a hablar, también por ser alguien quien apoyara sus decisiones, si influencias de Octavian o, un corazón guerrero desalmado. Ese papel, lo debería haber cumplido Percy, o Jason, pretores de la Legión, lamentablemente ambos se situaron en las filas griegas… de la mano de sus respectivas novias.

Antes de que el dolor por el abandono regresara, hizo ademan de empezar a hablar, cuando Jason la calló con una mano.

-Hemos venido, sin otro propósito que llevar paz y unión entre Romanos y Griegos- dijo con algo de excesiva formalidad, incluso para un romano amante del protocolo como se suponía- Ese barco de guerra que ven anclado, está destinado para uno uso diferente que iniciar una batalla que destruya la Nueva Roma. De ustedes pedimos hoy, que presten atención a nuestras palabras y olviden los prejuicios por un momento- algunos murmullos se expandieron por la multitud, indicio que era momento de llevar la conversación a un lugar más privado.

Caminaron hacia la Casa del Senado, donde Reyna dio la bienvenida con formalidad, muchas veces resistiendo el impulso de tirarse a los brazos de Jason y reclamarle por haberla abandonado; otras veces, queriendo jalar a Percy y recordarle que él era pretor romano que se suponía, debía estar a su lado. Dio la orden de que cualquiera que no fuera estrictamente necesario en la audiencia, saliera del lugar. La multitud se llevó a varios campistas disgustados, importantes miembros de la primera y segunda cohorte, incluidos entre ellos Octavian (enfurecido y seguramente planeando venganza), que dejaron el establecimiento casi vacío.

Reyna tomó su lugar, y forzó con la mirada a Percy a ir al suyo. Esperaba que Jason continuara su discurso, y facilitara las cosas para terminar ese incómodo momento lo más pronto posible. La gran sorpresa fue que, una vez todos se sentaron y miraron expectantes a los griegos, la chica morena se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. Reyna debió poner toda su concentración en ella, para que sus pensamientos no se desviaran de nuevo a dramas adolescentes. La chica se presentó como Piper McLean, semi-diosa, hija de Afrodita (versión griega de Venus) y miembro de la profecía de los Siete. Después de varias exclamaciones, Piper continuó. Explicó cómo llegó a ella la profecía, y una aventura junto al chico latino, Leo Valdez, y Jason; donde rescataron a la diosa Hera, aprisionada por Gea y los Gigantes.

Había algo en su tono de voz que hizo que todos los presentes oyeran atentamente, sin interrumpir una sola vez. A los ojos de Reyna, Piper solo parecía una chica bonita, que usaba la bendición de su madre para hacer creer a todos lo que ella afirmaba, S_imple convencimiento, nada más. _Lo siguiente fue la presentación formal de Leo Valdez, un hijo de Hefestos, que aseguró haber construido y diseñado el barco de guerra en el que llegaron al Campamento y bautizaron como Argo II. Reyna quiso preguntar si su fin sería el mismo que el del primero, pero hubo una pequeña duda en la narración de la construcción y uso del barco, por la que prefirió mantenerse callada, _para facilitar las cosas._

Al terminar, se hizo presente un prolongado silencio por parte de los griegos y Jason. Los miembros del Senado se dedicaron unos a analizar con profundidad a los invitados, otro cuchicheaban entusiasmados entre sí. Reyna se dedicó a analizar el comportamiento de los supuestos _Siete, _según las palabras de Piper. Hazel y Frank (si le hubieran propuesto a esos dos como miembros de una profecía hacía meses, hubiera interpretado el dato como broma), estaban en una esquina, tensos y ansiosos, hablando en susurros rápidos de vez en cuando, manteniéndose callados la mayor parte del tiempo. Piper veía al piso, y rozaba el brazo de Jason, que se mantuvo con la postura recta, también tenso, Reyna podría jurar que esquivaba su mirada sobre todas las cosas. Leo jugaba con unas tuercas manteniéndose aislado de los demás, desde cierto punto de vista era un solitario entre tres tensas parejas. Annabeth Chase (la rubia enamorada) se encontraba a su lado, hablando con Percy (quien había corrido a su encuentro apenas tuvo oportunidad, dejando a Reyna de nuevo, sola) de algún tema sin importancia, reían tímidamente y rompían la tensión del resto de las personas en la habitación.

Siendo que Annabeth era la única persona a la que no había analizado- quien la distraía de su roto corazón y tenso ambiente-, decidió posar su vista en ella. Como primera impresión, le había parecido una rubia tonta y enamorada; ahora, sus ojos tormentosos y postura magnate, le daban una opinión completamente diferente a su inicial prejuicio. Piper la había presentado como una hija de Atenea, así que _rubia tonta_ era seguramente la última frase que la describía, no podía decir lo mismo del otro distintivo que apreció de la chica la primera vez que la vio: _enamorada. _El simple hecho de que atrajera a ella a Percy, y mantuviera con fiereza la mirada al hablar con él, demostraba abstractamente la _admiración_ que le tenía, aunque esa no era exactamente la palabras que describía aquello, mucho menos lo sería _aprecio. _

_Nada comparado con Jason, _pensó. Si no era admiración ni cariño lo que sentía por Percy _¿entonces que era? _Horas más tarde, Annabeth diría una frase que revelaría la verdadera diferencia entre su relación con Percy, y la de Reyna con Jason…_Lo amo_…

Antes de que una lágrima pudiera colarse entre sus ojos, los miembros del Senado votaron y, aunque algunos parecían dudosos, la decisión fue prácticamente unánime: Los griegos vivirían, y su misión sería bendecida por Roma y la Doceava Legión.

Las circunstancias ameritaban un festejo, pero al parecer, a ninguno de los _Siete,_ le apetecía la celebración preparada. La Unión (momentánea o permanente, al fin y al cabo era _unión_) entre los conflictivos Campamento Mestizo y Campamento Júpiter, después de vivir en el anonimato entre sí, era una sorpresa para todos. Las conversaciones sobre la batalla de hacía unos días, fueron sustituidas por rumores sobre los verdaderos planes del viaje en el Argo II. Durante la Asamblea en la Casa del Senado, los griegos dieron a conocer sus intenciones de viajar a Roma, explicaron la misión de Juno, la desconfianza de Júpiter, pero a parecer se guardaban los datos exactos y su interpretación de la profecía.

A penas Reyna se dirigía a la magnífica cena preparada como bienvenida, cuando chicos de la Legión, la abordaron con pregunta que ella no podía contestar. Tanta atención la abrumaba, ella no fue la única presente en la Asamblea, pero los demás, parecían haber cerrado el grupo, reflejando la confidencialidad en sus miradas y posturas. Reyna decidió imitarlos, y en cierta forma, se planteó unirse a ellos durante el banquete, de cualquier manera, Jason estuvo perdido durante meses, y ella como amiga, colega y su igual, estaba en todo su derecho de mantener una conversación con él. Lo había extrañado tanto…

Durante el banquete Jason y su _novia _(la palabra aún quemaba dolorosamente), se sentaron juntos, al lado de Percy y Annabeth, quien después de la sorpresa y alivio inicial, había adoptado una mirada tensa, desconfiada y mucho más seria que la actitud relajada mostrada en la Asamblea. Leo Valdez también se había unido a la mesa conversando con todos y nadie a la vez; los únicos que faltaban era Hazel y Frank, quienes habían preferido dejar de lado el asunto de los _Siete, _y unirse al resto de su cohorte para la cena.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Reyna se dirigió a ellos, manteniendo la formalidad, pero relajando un poco e protocolo que siguió estrictamente y al pie de la letra durante la Asamblea.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Jason- dijo a penas y estuvo a unos pasos del susodicho.

-Reyna- se puso de pie a penas la escuchó, dejando caer a Piper que estaba sujeta a su brazo. La miró indeciso sobre su próxima acción y antes de que Reyna pudiera decir _Bienvenido, _el chico la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó en un abrazo. Tardó unos segundos en corresponderle, e incluso el abrazo no duró un tiempo considerable, pero la hizo sentirse aún más rota por dentro _¿Qué rayos había querido decir con eso? ¿Eran amigos, la recordaba si quiera? _– Te he extrañado mucho- continuó cuando se separaron y la guió a un asiento desocupada a su lado.

Tenerlo tan cerca, y tan distante al mismo tiempo, la hacía querer salir corriendo. Piper era su novia, pero Jason recordaba a Reyna, y sabía que todo eso la confundía. No estaría mucho tiempo en el Campamento, tal vez unos días o unas semanas, para después embarcarse en una misión suicida. El simple pensamiento de ya no volverlo a ver, le infundió valor para mantenerse tan cerca como pudiera, al menos durante unos días…

-Creo que no me he presentado debidamente- dijo Reyna antes de que sus pensamientos la desviaran, se dirigió específicamente a Leo, Annabeth y Piper, para continuar con voz calmada sin rozar la indiferencia- Mi nombre es Reyna, hija de Bellona, miembro de la Doceava Legión, y pretor de la misma.

-¿Bellona?- dijo Annabeth con desconfianza- ¿Diosa Romana de la Guerra?- realmente había algo en su tono de voz, una arrogancia innata, que le molestaba a Reyna.

-Sí- contestó en un siseo- su contraparte griega es Enyo si no me equivoco.

Annabeth ya abría la boca para replicar de nueva cuenta, cuando Percy apretó ligeramente su brazo sin intención de ocultar nada.

-Yo tampoco las he presentado debidamente- dijo con tono casual, como si encontrara a dos viejas amigas en el Centro Comercial- Reyna, ella es Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y mi novia…- aunque su voz con la última frase fue tierna y lo hizo sonrojar adorablemente, Annabeth pareció no inmutarse, en cambio dijo:

-Puedo presentarme a mí misma, Percy, pero gracias-

-¡Vamos, Chica Sabia!- y entonces ambos se embarcaron en una discusión que al resto de la mesa le pareció de rutina. Percy decía algo de divertirse. La rubia no paraba de repetir _No pertenecemos aquí, _y Reyna estaba cada segundo más incómoda. A penas perdió el hilo de su conversación, ambos se abrazaban de nuevo y bromeaban sobre algo parecido a un lago.

La forma en la que Annabeth trataba a Percy, simplemente no le acababa de gustar. Durante la estadía del chico en la Legión, Reyna pudo conocerlo, se dio cuenta que era endemoniadamente leal, y muchas veces se confiaba de las personas más de lo necesario, pero también pudo observar que, aunque parecía distraído y de pocas luces, era bastante observador, y mucho más astuto que lo que aparentaba. Annabeth, por otra parte se comportaba como una sabelotodo, por su forma de hablar parecía que ella era la única con cerebro en el país.

Reyna decidió observar al resto de la mesa para sólo para comprobar que ella era la única que se encontraba incómoda. Piper y Jason no hacían, nada, comían lentamente y se lanzaban miradas preocupadas cada cierto tiempo. Por otra parte, Leo, el chico latino, permanecía sacando pequeños artefactos de su cinturón, que con las manos inquietas, armaba y luego desmontaba. Reyna se concentró en sus manos, con el propósito de averiguar qué trataba de construir. En unos minutos el chico tenía un perfecto y útil _no-sé-qué, _sonrió de la nada y levantó la mirada directamente a la chica.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó de forma divertida, lo que ofendió a Reyna, la razón ni ella misma la comprendía.

-Me podría gustar si supiera qué es- respondió cortante. El chico pareció satisfecho con su respuesta continuó.

-Leo Valdez- dijo antes de tenderle la mano- hijo de Hefestos y comandante mayor y magnánimo del Argo II-

La confianza y credibilidad con la que decía el ostentoso título, hizo que levantara una ceja casi imperceptiblemente, pero además que una sonrisa jugara con la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Comandante?- preguntó sólo para continuar la conversación, ese chico era en definitiva el más interesante de los nuevos inquilinos.

-Y director de obra, ingeniero general de su construcción.

-Interesante máquina la que construyó, comandante Valdez- dijo sin pensar demasiado en seguir la broma del chico, encontraba divertida la forma en la que sonreía y cómo parecía aislarse del resto. Una conversación con él, mantenía toda su mente concentrada, sin desviarse a los dramas y preocupaciones.

-Leo para ti- contestó- Aunque es bueno que _alguien_ sí tome en serio mis títulos-

-No molestes, Leo- interrumpió Piper a la obvia referencia del chico, que con una inclinación de cabeza directamente a Jason y Piper, había demostrado que discreto, era una palabra que no lo describía- Y tú no deberías inflar más su ego, no tendrás que soportarlo hasta Roma, pero nosotros sí- continuó dirigiéndose a Reyna.

-¿En serio planean embarcarse, ustedes siete, a Roma?- preguntó a Leo, intentando ignorar el grosero comentario de Piper- ¿Sin una tripulación, ni nada?

-Esa es la intención- contestó Percy tomando el papel de mediador, antes de que Piper o Leo pudieran empeorar las cosas.

-He visto a Percy dirigir toda una embarcación él sólo, si vamos por mar, será una ventaja- dijo Annabeth intentando sutilmente, evadir un tema. Otra vez, para no tocar un tema delicado, decidió ignorar el gesto.

-En el mar hay demasiados peligros- interrumpió Piper- Vía aérea será más práctico, ahorraremos tiempo y encuentros no deseados- Todos le mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, con expresiones completamente convencidas de lo que la chica había planteado. Todos, menos Annabeth, que mantuvo una postura desafiante y preparada para atacar.

-¿Cuándo planean irse?- preguntó Reyna para evitar que las griegas armaran una batalla en pleno comedor, en la que Piper obviamente sería la que resultara más lastimada.

-Reyna, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?- preguntó Jason poniéndose de pie y tomándole la mano, de nuevo. El simple tacto la hizo recordar tantas cosas, que se forzó a mantener un semblante tranquilo y responder con curiosidad un tenue _Claro._

Caminaron durante un cuarto de hora, hasta llegar a las orillas del río Tiber, donde la fuerte conversación del comedor, ahora se magnificaba comparada con el silencio del lugar. Jason se sentó en el césped e hizo señas para que Reyna lo acompañara. Después de unos segundos de meditar con seriedad sus palabras, la chica dijo:

-No puedo creer que griegos y romanos estén tan… unidos. Nunca pensé vivir para ver algo así, y aún parece que todos se desvanecerán en un segundo…-

Jason rió ligeramente y se volvió para verla a los ojos.

-Los griegos no son tan malos, tal vez les falte protocolo, y sean impulsivos… pero al llegar a su campamento me recibieron como una familia. Me gustaría decir que fue igual con Percy.

-Sus logros lo convirtieron en un _héroe_, alguien a quien admirar_- _contestó intentando disimular el aprecio que Percy se había ganado durante su estadía en la Legión.

-Espero que esos aires de héroe nos ayuden en la misión- Entonces todo se sumergió en un incómodo silencio que Reyna rompió con voz enérgica y segura, sacando a flote sus pensamientos.

- Yo también podría ir- dijo- conozco bien la historia de Roma, no se mejor que tú a qué se enfrentarán, pero les ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible…

-No creo que las cosas funcionen así- dijo Jason con profunda concentración, reflejada en su ceño fruncido- Tú debes quedarte aquí y proteger el Campamento, quedará indefenso si nos llevamos a todos los combatientes… Además, la profecía es clara sobre el hecho de que debemos embarcarnos solo los _Siete._

-Creo que yo, sería de más utilidad que algunos de los _Siete. _- ¿en qué pensaba cuando dijo eso? Una ola de arrepentimiento se arremolino en su garganta. ¿Qué tan tonta había sido para sacar a flote sus _celos_ de esa forma? Aun así, a Jason no pareció molestarle.

-Si lo dices por Piper, es más fuerte de lo que parece, y sus habilidades de _encandilamiento_ serán útiles con los romanos.

-¿Encandilamiento?- preguntó insegura de que eso fuera algo útil, incluso si se basaba en palabrería empalagosa.

-Es algo de las hijas de Afrodita, una diplomacia algo más fuerte que aquí, con los hijos de Venus.

-Entonces espero logre convencer a todos esos monstruos para que les den el paso libre a Roma- dijo con ironía notoria en su voz.

- Es algo interesante de los griegos ¿sabes? Evitan a toda costa la guerra, tienen muchas pequeñas batallas, pero en la Titanomaquía, intentaron prolongar lo peor el mayor tiempo posible…

-¿Creí que dijiste que eran impulsivos y arrogantes?- preguntó intentando comprender la compleja opinión que Jason se había formado de los otros mestizos en el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

-Dije que eran impulsivos y les faltaban reglas, nunca dije nada de arrogantes. Y si te conozco tan bien como sé que lo hago, estoy seguro de que hablas de Annabeth.

-No me agrada- dijo sin rodeos, durante la cena, no se había molestado en disimular las miradas escépticas dirigidas a Annabeth ¿Por qué ahora se molestaría en negar su desagrado a la chica?

-A mí tampoco lo hacía- respondió Jason con total sinceridad- pero es increíblemente inteligente, y la forma de la que hablaba de Percy… daba a entender que daría todo por encontrarlo. Intenta entenderla un poco- continuo en casi un susurro- está en un lugar desconocido, con aquellos que hace poco consideraba sus enemigos, solo quiere irse a casa…siente que no pertenece aquí…

-¿Es así como te sentías?- el asentimiento triste de Jason le provocó unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, afortunadamente se contuvo, y limitó a apretar su brazo como forma de apoyo- ¿Cuándo planean irse?- preguntó sólo para cambiar de tema, no esperaba una respuesta como la que recibió.

-Lo antes posible, si las cosas salen bien, mañana mismo nos embarcaremos- la posibilidad de que esa fuera la última vez que tendría Jason tan cerca, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No obstante, la expresión decidida, y aun así con un leve rastro de miedo antes una misión de ese calibre, la hizo callar todo lo que tenía que decirle, las réplicas y ordenes absolutas para obligarlo a permanecer al menos unas semanas en el campamento. Todo pareció hundido ante el deberde los _Siete_.

-Si es así, les deseo lo mejor- Antes de sucumbir a las lágrimas se puso de pie, e hizo ademán de comenzar a retirarse, cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo derecho.

-¡Reyna!- exclamó Jason que ahora intentaba atrapar su mirada- Realmente no quería que las cosas fueran así.- Reyna no sabía si se refería a su desaparición, el intento de suicidio en que embarcaban, o la creciente amenaza de los Gigantes…No sabía si hablaba del hecho que la abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba para regresar de la mano de una hija de Afrodita…No sabía si se refería al hecho de que Reyna estaba más sola que nunca, y aun así él se marchaba.

-Es tu _deber-_ contestó para soltarse de un jalón y trotar a su habitación.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
